


賭氣

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	賭氣

事情是這樣的，在容仙生日的時候我買了一個毛絨玩偶給她，那個是她以前一直嚷著說要我買。當然最後不出所料，容仙真的很喜歡那個玩偶，可是...感覺比起我，她更喜歡玩偶。

“容，我累了，要抱。”我緩緩地走到容仙前面，默默閉起雙眼，並張開雙臂準備迎接她的擁抱。

可是等待的結果並不是溫暖的擁抱，而是她無情的一句。

“不行，我要抱著小桃呢，沒有手。”

“小桃是誰？”我睜開眼睛，眉頭緊皺，認真的詢問著她。

“這個！”容仙把那個玩偶舉高，肉肉的臉頰晃動著，咧起嘴巴像個傻瓜笑了起來，不愧是我的Yepa。

“你只抱著她不抱我嗎？”雖然她喜歡我送的東西是很開心，但是也不可以這樣忽略我啊...

我主動抱著她，把頭埋進她的懷裡，盡情索取屬於的她味道，感覺被眼前的女人再一次吸引了，不知不覺地在她的脖子輕咬了一下。

“文星伊你很變態！今天不許跟我睡，我要和小桃睡。”容仙鼓鼓的臉頰肉，睜大雙眼盯著我，但手裡依然緊抱著那個討人厭的玩偶。

“呀！難道我就比不上那個玩偶嗎？”我懷著賭氣的心態問她。

明明我才是活人，為什麼我就比不上那個破玩偶。

“哼！不和發脾氣的人說話。”她把頭轉過去，只留下一個背影給我。

“金容仙你還有理啊！”我的火氣一下子就變大了，眉頭並沒有放鬆，自動地握緊拳頭。

“哼！”只剩下背影的人未想過要理我。

我衝上前，把她轉過身來讓她看著我，用力將她的肩膀推到牆前，霸道的把舌頭直接伸進她口腔裡，遊走屬於她的每一處，用力吸允著她的小舌，沒有一絲的同情或憐憫，我知道我想要的不只是這樣，我並不滿足，我開始輕咬她的小舌和唇瓣。

或許是因為對她的所有太著迷，我按著她的後腦勺接近我的方向，讓她可以更和我融合在一起，更體會到她的味道。

始終剛剛我才吼過她，她對我的吻有點抗拒，而且這個吻與平時溫柔的吻不同，令她感到一點陌生，小手捶打著我，想把我推開。

我對於她這種行為感到不憤，我繼續瘋狂的親著她，同時把她拿著的玩偶丟在地上，將她的雙手交叉扣在牆，不允許她推開我。

當親到快感覺窒息時，我離開了她的嘴唇，我們的喘息聲不大不小，是剛好兩個人聽到的聲量。

“文星伊你這個...”我沒有說多餘的話，只是用嘴阻止她說話，再一次霸道的親吻，讓她知道我可是不好惹。

“金容仙你把我激怒的話，後果自負。”我退去了她的小嘴，冷靜的說道。

容仙聽到後也不敢說話，她知道我說得出做得到。她的嘴旁有唾液流出，我只是伸出舌頭慢慢的幫她清理，是她的味道。

“不...不舒服...”容仙戰戰兢兢的吐出幾個字。我想她被我扣住雙手，而且一直站著很累，我把她抱了起來放在床上，並用領帶綁住她雙手，以示我的主權。

“我今天就得把你要了。”我冷冷的說，眼神只帶著慾望看著躺在床上的人。

-

不久，房內只是充斥著呻吟聲和容仙的味道。

\- 

“哈...嗯...啊...啊啊...要去了要去了！”她的私處噴出大量液體，身體也不受控制地顫動。

“哈...啊...”不斷地喘息和呻吟，全身也變得越來越熱和濕潤。

“嗯...星...停...停下來...”她的聲音也帶著一點顫抖，哀求著我停止。腿根那處也不斷流出液體，私處正一收一縮着。

“停？我正要開始呢。”我嘴角上翹，並輕啃著容仙的耳朵，用舌尖舔著，感受著身下那個人的顫抖。

在地下的玩偶和床單已經骯髒不堪，而且玩偶的身上帶有一些濕潤的液體。

-

中間發生了什麼事我不知道😳😳😳

不過如果大家可以幫我接下去的話無限歡迎

我喜歡坐大家的車😳


End file.
